Maid for You- Dirk x Reader
by introspectiveSeeker
Summary: It's Valentine's again, which means one thing: Dirk's going to do something weird again.


Notes:

[f/n]= first name

You're old enough to have a job and drive~ Oh, and you have hair, in case you're bald!

Otaku is a term for people who love anime, manga, and video games. Tsundere is a term meaning someone who is tough on the outside, sweet on the inside. Moe means cute.

Happy Valentine's Day my beautiful readers! I love you all! 3

Another year, another attempt at Valentine's Day. I've been dating Dirk for years now and I _still _find him unpredictable. He's still mysterious, still wacky, and still an utter dork, but I wouldn't have him any other way. But while others are looking forward to what surprises their lovers have in store for Valentine's, I'm a mix of eagerness and a dash of fear. Last year Dirk had made a life sized chocolate sculpture of himself, but the problem? The sculpture was naked and _very _detailed. I told him he didn't have to bother doing anything for Valentine's, but while he won't admit it, he's in fact a romantic. A romantic in the weirdest way, but still a romantic.

I wonder what he'll do this year? I just hope it doesn't involve a crowd of people this time. I've already finished my shift at work today, and sitting beside me is a box of chocolates. I know how much of an otaku Dirk is, so I decided to do what they do in a lot of animes and make him chocolate. Maybe I'll even give it to him like a tsundere to make it more moe.

I pull up into the driveway of our shared house. Just last year we finally started to live together. Living with him is definitely interesting. I just wish he would quit leaving cherry bombs everywhere. Grabbing the chocolates, I head to the entrance door. As I slip the keys into the lock, something on the door catches my eye. A piece of paper is taped to the surface. On closer inspection, I find it to to be a handwritten coupon for...maid service?

I carefully take the coupon off of the door. It has hearts drawn all over it, so it must be Dirk's Valentine's gift to me. I'm surprised, it's way too normal to be from Dirk. I open the door as I continue to stare at the coupon curiously. When I look up, though, the coupon slips from my fingers to the floor as my mouth drops at the sight standing before me.

Dirk is waiting for me, dressed in a maid outfit. Couldn't he have at least dressed up like a butler? But no, he's wearing a black dress with a frilly apron, a choker around his neck, a headdress with ribbons, and even highheels. "Welcome home, master," he greets me in his deep voice that doesn't fit his attire at all.

And all I can mutter in astonishment is, "You shaved your legs."

"Legs this sexy have to look just right in this dress," he says as he displays his legs proudly.

"Um, ok," I mumble as my eyes trail his figure. "Uh, so, what exactly do you plan on doing in that getup?"

Uh oh, wrong question. I swear, it's like his sunglasses gleam with mischief as he saunters over to me. "Anything you like, master," he says seductively as he gets closer and closer. "Would you like to feel how smooth these legs are?"

Why am I getting turned on by this!? "Take my chocolate, peasant!" I yelp as I toss my chocolates at him. I can't help it, he makes me feel like I'm going to explode in more ways than one.

He smoothly grabs the chocolates with ninja-like reflexes. "I like where this is heading," he says with a small smirk. "I've got handcuffs if you'd like to punish me, master."

Heat rushes to my face so fast that for a moment, I think I may have just exploded. But as I swallow heavily, I come to one conclusion: I'm not going to let it be that easy. He teases me all the time, and for once, I want to be the one who's teasing. Placing my hands on my hips with my lips curled in a smirk, I tell him, "Oh no, it's too early. You haven't even begun your services! First things first, I want this house spotless."

"Huh?" he breathes out, caught off guard.

"Don't play dumb, Mr. Strider," I say with a devious grin as I smoothly walk past him. "The floors need scrubbed, so you should get to scrubbing. I've got a coupon for maid service, and I expect excellent work from you."

I turn to him with a challenging stare. I may not be able to see past his sunglasses, but I can tell he isn't going to argue. "Fine," he grumbles. "As you wish, _master_." He may be prideful, but I know he would do anything for me.

I gleefully watch as he fills a bucket with warm soapy water. With a scrub brush in hand, he gets down on his hands and knees and starts scrubbing the floor. After awhile of scrubbing, I walk close and whisper intimately in his ears, "Those smooth legs are nice and sleek when they're wet." As I trail my hand across the skin of his thigh, I hear his breath become a bit ragged. "And you're getting rather _dirty_, Mr. Strider." He turns to me, his face flushed red. Before he can say anything, I say with a seductive grin, "With you bent over like this, I can almost see what's under that dress. Quite the slutty maid, aren't you?"

As I expected, I pushed him over the edge. His hands grab my shoulders as he tries to pull me into a kiss, but my raised hand blocks his lips. "Ah ah ah," I say disapprovingly. "You're work is not finished. That's enough scrubbing, I feel rather peckish." He grits his teeth as he glares at me through his sunglasses, sexually frustrated. "If I like what I taste, I may reward you."

"What would you like?" he sighs, defeated.

Now I know Dirk is a terrible cook. So to keep it simple, I reply, "Tomato soup. Home made, though, not canned."

He says nothing as he sets to work on gathering the supplies. I watch as he cuts and spices until the soup is in a pot and cooking. "We've got robots for this shit," he mutters to himself.

"Yeah, but then there wouldn't be any love in it," I say as I sniff the soup. "Mm, smells good! I'd like a taste." He holds up the spoon with some steaming soup. "No, you're using that spoon to stir. Use your finger." He stares at me questioningly, but I can tell it registers as his face becomes flushed. Wordlessly, he dips his finger in the soup and offers it to me.

My eyes never leaving his, I place his finger in my mouth. I swirl my tongue around the tomato flavored skin as I watch Dirk's face becoming redder. After licking away all the flavor, I remove the finger with a smile. "How-," Dirk begins, but his voice cracks. After clearing his throat, he tries again. "How did you like it, master?"

"It was very delicious," I purr. "I'll even permit you to have some _and _I'll set the table." I don't want to ask too much of him, after all. Valentine's is meant to be enjoyable for the both of us.

"Thank you very much, master," he says with a small smirk.

"No problem," I return with a grin as I grab a set of bowls and spoons. After placing them on the table, I also grab a couple of candles and light them up.

I feel a tap on my shoulder as Dirk calls, "[f/n]?"

"Yeah?" I reply as I turn to him. I gasp as I notice the large bouquet of flowers in his hand.

"I got you this, too," he says as he hands me the flowers.

"Thank you, Dirk, they're beautiful," I say with a warm smile as I prepare a vase for the flowers. After making the flowers the centerpiece, we settle down for dinner.

"I hope you left room for dessert," I tell Dirk as I lick the last of the soup off of my spoon.

"Of course," he replies. "What is for dessert? You, I hope."

"Maybe," I reply with a giggle as I push myself away from the table. "Follow me." He obediently follows as I lead him to the couch. I casually plop onto the couch and grab the box of chocolates resting on a nearby table. I beckon him with my finger. "Come here."

As soon as he gets close enough, I grab him and tug him onto my lap as best as I could. His legs quickly move to straddle me as he tries to get comfy. "[f/n]?" he says breathily.

I open the box and remove one of the chocolates. I gently press the chocolate against his lips and sensually stroke the skin. "Say ah," I demand. He obliges as I pop the sweet into his chocolate stained mouth. "How does it taste?"

"Good," he simply replies, his tongue darting forth to lick at his lips.

"I want a taste," I murmur as I lean forward and place my lips on his. I grab his hips and press him closer as my tongue licks away the chocolate. He fervently kisses back with all his pent up sexual frustration. He presses against me until it feels like I'm going to merge with the couch as he hungrily claims my lips. His hands move from my shoulders to my head as his fingers tangle in my hair, angling my head so he can kiss me better.

With one last moan escaping my lips, he pulls away. "How did it taste?" he asks with the little air he has left.

"G-good," I breath out with small pants.

He smirks as he leans down, his lips kissing my neck. "[f/n]," he breaths against my skin.

"Dirk," I moan as his tongue licks at my hot skin. "Dirk!"

"Who is really the master?" he asks as he presses even tighter against me.

"Ah!" I gasp. I need more, I need so much more. I don't even care who is teasing who at this point. "You are! Dirk, you are!"

"I think you got a little carried away with this maid service," he whispers into the my ear. I shiver as he lightly nibbles the lobe. "Time to remind you who the _real_ master is."

"You're so unfair," I groan as he lifts me into his arms. Well, at least I got to be in charge for a little while.

He smirks as he carries me to our bedroom. "Really, I'd call this a win-win situation," he says smugly.

I sigh contently as I snuggle against Dirk's chest. "I love you, dork," I say lovingly.

"Don't you mean master?" he says teasingly.

I lightly punch him with a playful glare. "Thanks for the gift," I say as I settle back against his chest. "It was interesting, to say the least."

"I'd say," Dirk snorts. "I never thought you had it in you to be so dominant."

"I've been dominant before!" I protest.

"Sure you have," Dirk says half-heartedly. "I love you too, by the way."

I feel my eyes drift shut as sleepiness creeps up on me. Before I fall asleep, I mutter, "Dirk?"

"Yeah?"

"You better be prepared for the next Valentine's Day, I'm not going easy on you."

And from that day forward, Valentine's Day became the day when we compete to see who comes up with the craziest ideas.

**The End**


End file.
